


Relaxation

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Massage, NSFW, Reader-Insert, References to bodily injury, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: You end up with a severe injury in the middle of a hunt and when there is no doctor to be found, Ignis Scientia steps in to help...in more ways than one.Inspired by Antiloquist's massage fic involving Ignis.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



When you had woken up this morning, you could never have imagined ending up in the scenario you were currently in; Ignis Scientia straddling your back with you topless laying beneath him.

Granted, this situation was far from any of the multitude of sexual fantasies you’d had of both of you being in this position or a similar one, but then again you weren’t one to complain much.

Travelling with the boys, you had taken on the role of more tactical support, rather than actually fighting alongside them. You’d never learned how to fight properly and you felt like a nuisance out in the field with them. So you’d taken initiative once you all realized that Gil was a vital necessity on the road, and seized the responsibility of lining up hunter contracts and mapping out routes to the locations where violent animals and monsters were last seen. Also, in an attempt to be helpful outside the hunting grounds, you would climb trees or rocks or to gain a vantage point and keep an eye out for any rogue elements that could distract the guys from whatever they were taking on at the moment.

You’d found a set of old broken radios and headsets, as well as some earbuds that were compatible with the radios at an old hunter outpost, and you and Prompto worked together to repair the set for use. This way, you could stay further away from the battles and not end up in the middle of some accidental crossfire. Prompto had also disassembled an Imperial Sniper’s rifle and given you a modified scope to enhance your visual acuity in the field.

Today, you’d set up a list of hunts in the plains of Duscae, mostly hunting down some rogue garula and saberclaws that were bothering the locals. You’d made yourself comfortable in the branches of a tall tree, focusing your scope on the pack of saberclaws in the distance.

You called down to the boys below you, “Looks like there’s less than a dozen in the pack. Be careful in case there’s more in the underbrush that I can’t see.”

“Sounds like it’s gonna be a piece of cake,” Gladios bass tones sounded through your earpiece, feeling like he was standing right next to you.

“Well if it’s gonna be so easy, how about you just take them all on by yourself big guy?” Prompto’s bright and cheerful voice followed.

“Yeah, you take care of them and I’ll get another forty winks in.”

“You most certainly will not, Noct. You slept the entire ride over here; a fight would do you some good and get the blood flowing again,” Ignis chided his liege. It always made a shiver run down your spine to hear his soft baritone voice directly in your ear, that ill-fated crush of yours affecting you in the best and worst of ways.

Trying to drown out the arguing voices in your ear, you looked back through the scope towards the saberclaw pack. Cutting the guys off, you called down again, “Hey guys, the pack’s starting to move west. Better quit bickering and get to it, otherwise, we’re losing Gil.”

With a quiet grumble, Noctis started leading the boys out into the open plains and you looked through your scope, keeping an eye out for any roaming Nif dropships or rogue animals on the outskirts of the forested area where you were hidden. With a flash of blue light, you saw Noctis warp strike the closest saberclaw, dispatching it in one hit. The rest of the boys upped their pace to back him up, Prompto taking quick shots at one that attempted to attack Noct from behind, knocking it down, Noctis spinning around and decapitating the creature with a summoned broadsword.

Watching them fight, particularly being distracted by Ignis’ lithe and flexible form flipping and spinning, handling his lance with an inhuman grace, you barely noticed a slight movement out of the corner of your eye. Luckily, you whipped your head to the side to see a giant singular mesmenir emerge from the foliage, slowly walking directly to the tree you were hiding in. Panic and fear overtook you, freezing you to the spot; you tried to whisper into the microphone piece attached to your shirt but all that came out was a high pitched and quiet squeak. You knew that most mesmenir that lived in packs were soft and mild-mannered, but this one was completely on its own; you could see no others anywhere near this area. Singular mesmenir were far more territorial and violent towards other creatures, especially hunters.

Throwing a quick look back over to where the boys were fighting, you saw them taking out the last vestiges of the pack. Haltingly turning your face back to the giant creature that was still approaching you, you whispered into the mic, “Hey guys, need your help back here asap.”

But you got no response.

A little louder you called again, “Guys...mesmenir approaching my hiding place.”

Still no response.

Turning your head to your radio, you saw that the light that should have been green at your hip was no longer lit. Oh fuck. Your radio was dead. You knew you had charged them all fully the night before but there must have been some faulty wiring causing the radio to short out. You made a mental note that your radio’s wiring needed to be replaced the next time you got to a civilized area.

A loud snort and puff of hot air on the back of your neck made you stiffen even more than you thought was possible. Trying to turn your head as calmly as possible, you came face to face with the large horse-like creature, its gray nostrils flaring as an eye stared unblinkingly at you. You held your breath, praying, pleading to the Six that it would just move on.

But the Astrals were not working in your favor this day. The creature let out a sonorous roar right into your face and you screamed, toppling ten feet out of the tree, landing flat on your back. Normally, with the wind completely knocked out of you, you’d lay on the ground until you caught your breath. But your flight instincts and adrenaline kicked in, forcing you to your feet; your legs carrying you out of the foliage and towards the boys as quickly as possible, the mesmenir’s large hooves trampling the ground behind you.

Still dealing with your lungs seizing from the fall, you couldn’t call out to them so you waved your arms as large and as wildly as possible, hoping, praying that one of them would turn around to see you.

Ignis was the first to notice you crashing out of the forest, confused as to why you broke your cover or hadn’t warned them ahead of time. His confusion was short-lived, however, when a large horse-like creature burst out of the vegetation chasing their companion and very quickly gaining on her. Crying out for Noctis, he summoned a magic flask and started running towards the mesmenir.

He watched as the creature lowered its head, readying a charge towards you. “DODGE, Y/N!” he cried out. However, he wasn’t fast enough.

You heard Ignis call out to you and you dodged as he said, but you moved too late. The mesmenir rushed towards you with an extra burst of speed and rammed right into your right shoulder, you heard a loud POP, the impact causing you to go flying and landing on your right arm, pain shooting all the way down to your fingers and back up again. You would have screamed out in pain had you not promptly passed out.

Ignis stumbled for a moment, quickly debating whether to go after the mesmenir or to tend to you. Bright blue light flashed in front of him as Noctis warped to the creature’s head, severing the curved horn on its head. Gladio and Prompto were close behind and called out to Ignis. “We’ll take care of this; you go protect her!”

Nodding once, he rushed off to your side and pulled out a potion, laying you on your back before cracking it over your person. Not seeing any visible wounds on your body, he shifted you slightly, throwing your left arm over his neck and wrapping one arm around your waist and the other under your knees, ready to bolt in case the battle with the creature got any closer to you. He didn’t want to move you while you were still unconscious, but desperate times...

You came to slowly, feeling like you’d been run over by a truck. Well...that wasn’t completely wrong. The pain in your shoulder was still there, throbbing slowly, but you were comforted by a foreign warmth enveloping you. You heard the sounds of battle close by and a dying scream of an animal signaled the end of the fight, followed by a loud thud and shaking of the ground beneath you. Gradually, you opened your eyes, your head lolling towards the sound, seeing the mesmenir fall to the ground with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio panting from exertion. But where was…?

Realization shook you, your eyes widening as you head slowly shifted in the opposite direction, seeing your entire body basically draped over Ignis’. You fought against the impulse to scream and clamber out of his arms, firstly because you were so sore you doubted you’d be able to walk on your own and secondly because of the desperately worried look on his face. He turned his face away from the finished battle, his soft green eyes meeting yours.

“Are you hurt?”

You wanted to say ‘no’ but your arm twinged again and you were still having difficulties catching your breath after your fall. So you nodded slowly, your head spinning just a little when your head movement jostled your injured shoulder. “Shoulder...my whole arm is numb,” you mumbled in between gasping breaths.

Ignis moved his arm from below your legs to gently pull at the neckline of your shirt, stopping before asking, “May I?”

Wait, is he blushing? You nodded your assent, and he slowly lifted your shirt at the shoulder, peering beneath it to see your arm already starting to bruise and swell. He touched the skin gingerly and you let out a yelp of pain, confirming his suspicions.

“It’s probably been dislocated,” he informed you, removing his hand from your shoulder. “Are you able to walk or do you need me to carry you?”

You silently debated with yourself. You were probably able enough to at least limp along so long as you had someone to help you, but selfishly, you didn’t want to leave Ignis’ warm embrace. Your desire to stay near him won out over your common sense and you mumbled, “Not sure if I can walk. Sore all over.”

Ignis nodded, gently taking your wrist and laying your injured arm across your stomach. You fought back a scream, gritting your teeth so hard you were sure you cracked one. “Okay, hold on tight. I’m going to get you to the car.” Lifting you like you weighed nothing, you clutched at his broad shoulders with your one good hand, wincing at each small movement. Ignis called over to the other men, directing Noct and Gladio to scavenge what they could from the animals for sale and proof of a completed contract. Prompto was sent off to pick up anything of yours that had been left behind at your hiding spot and Ignis gently carried you over to the car that was parked up on the side of the road, nearly half a mile away.

Once you both got to the car, Ignis set you down, his arm still supporting you around the waist before opening the passenger seat and helping you to sit down. Ignis rushed over to the trunk and rummaged through things quickly before returning with a sling and helped you to maneuver your arm through the straps, immobilizing your arm. Ignis could see the pain and distress plain on your face and he instinctively raised a hand to your cheek, encouraging you to look up at him. “We are going to get to the closest bastion of civilization and find you a doctor to set your arm. Okay?”

You nodded slowly, leaning your face into his palm as it lingered just a little too long to be completely proper. Ignis gently dropped his hand from your face and handed you a couple of pain pills and a bottle of water he’d also pulled from the trunk. “Take these for the pain and try to relax before we head out. We’ll be back shortly.” Leaving you with a gentle squeeze to your good hand, he rushed off back towards the open plains.

You quickly threw back the pills and drank greedily from the water bottle that Ignis had so kindly pre-opened for you. Sliding your legs into the seat, you leaned your head back and closed your eyes; the wear and tear of the stress you were feeling finally hitting you like a ton of bricks and falling asleep to the gentle breeze tickling your face.

You woke from your slumber completely disoriented and surprised you were no longer in the passenger seat of the Regalia. Instead, you were sitting in a threadbare chair, head lolling to the side, a little bit of drool clinging to your lips. Quickly wiping it away, you took a look around the unfamiliar room, noticing the old and dilapidated furniture, the single sagging bed, and quickly deducing you’d all made it to a hotel. Your dislocated arm was still numb and twinging in pain but it was much more manageable, and you noticed an ice pack resting on your shoulder.

A small movement out of the corner of your eye clued you into the fact that you weren’t alone in the room. Thankful your instincts had told you to wipe away that drool, you shifted in your chair to see Prompto working on a radio, likely your faulty one, Gladio reading one of his beloved books, and Noctis hiding in the corner, eyes glued to his phone.

Ignis was nowhere to be found.

You groaned and shifted in your chair and noticed that Gladio immediately dropped his book on the couch and moved over to you. “Hey there. Welcome back to the world of the living. How ya feelin’?”

You grimaced and smirked up at him, joking, “Like I got run over by a wild animal...oh wait, that’s exactly what happened!” You let out a small laugh and Gladio also chuckled in response. “Where’s Iggy?”

“Out lookin’ for a doc for ya,” Gladio responded, rolling his eyes. “Don’t know why considering he and I both know how to set dislocated shoulders.”

A light scoff came from the direction of Noct and you heard him mumble, “Ignis can set joints; you just brutalize us even more.”

“Okay well, let’s see if I help you up next time you get knocked ass over teakettle, your highness,” Gladio snarked back. Noct, childishly, stuck out his tongue and went back to engrossing himself in his phone. Gladio sighed, rolling his eyes and giving you a look of ‘see what I have to deal with?’

“WHOO HOO!” came a loud exclamation from the blond boy, and both you and Gladio watched as he started putting the radio back together quickly. Looking up to both of you staring at him, he flushed slightly before explaining, “Fixed the radio. The cord connecting the battery to the rest of the device was loose so that shouldn’t be a problem ever again, Y/N.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Prom,” you smiled at him. “I’d give you a high five but...well,” you gestured at your bad arm and he shook his head, hooking up your radio to the group charger. Trying to stretch your limbs to the best of your ability, you winced, not just from your dislocated arm, but from all your other limbs and back muscles seizing up. “Gods, I hope Ignis is coming back with a doctor soon,” you whined.

As if your complaints had summoned him, Ignis walked into the hotel room, shoulders slouched and visibly exhausted. And also alone.

“No luck finding a doc, Specs?” Gladio asked.

“No,” he sighed as he uncharacteristically dropped onto the bed, slouching, his elbows resting on his knees, gloved fingers threading through his hair. “The only doctor in this damned area is out dealing with a house call two hours away and apparently may not be back for another day.”

You’d never seen Ignis so visibly frustrated in your entire time of knowing him; he was always the one of the boys that had everything all together and organized. So seeing him out of his element, your heart went out to him in that moment. Gladio shrugged and gripped one of Ignis’ shoulders. “I don’t see why you’re so frustrated, Iggy. You can set injuries just as good as any doctor out here.”

“Yes, but I would prefer to have someone who is a professional set Y/N’s shoulder,” Ignis protested. “I would much rather not deal with the chance that I may injure her further.”

For the second time within five minutes, Gladio rolled his eyes again. Before he could open his mouth to continue arguing with Ignis, you spoke up. “If it’s a choice between waiting a day or two to get it set and having you fix it, I’d prefer to get this done and over with now. Cause I’m sick and tired of my arm just being numb and useless, and I’d hate to hold you guys back because of an injury.”

Ignis dropped his hands from his hair and looked directly into your eyes, “You are certain?”

You nodded, “I trust you completely, Ignis.”

Silence enveloped the room as you and Ignis stared each other in the eyes, neither one of you wanting to break that connection. After a few moments, Gladio coughed loudly and announced, “Okay, Noctis, Prompto, time for us to head out.” He walked over and hauled Noctis up by his collar, the prince protesting until Prom linked arms with him and skipped out the door, waving to you as they left. Gladio quickly leaned over and whispered something to Ignis, causing the advisor to flush violently before muttering a quiet, “I wouldn’t dare, Gladio.” With a cheeky wink in your direction, Gladio practically sprinted out of the room, leaving you and Ignis alone.

Breaking the awkward silence, you slowly stood up, muscles screaming from the abuse you’d dealt with earlier in the day. “Well, no time like the present. Ready whenever you are,” you said to Ignis, gingerly removing the mostly melted ice pack. You limped over to the bed and stood in front of Igni, inclining your head towards him. “Where do you want me?”

He jumped slightly, almost as if he hadn’t noticed your approach, standing quickly. “Oh, um...I just need you to sit on the bed.” He gently placed one of his hands on the small of your back and guided you to sit on the edge of the bed, and you could feel your pulse rise rapidly at his gentle touch.

Slowly, he removed the sling and you supported your injured arm as much as possible without jostling it. Placing it beside you on the bed, Ignis kneeled in front of you so you were eye to eye.

“What I am about to do is not a type of setting that you would see in films where they jerk your arm back into place. This method is more one that involves massaging your shoulder to where it will just slide back into place naturally,” Ignis explained. And then another sudden flush popped up on his face. “But to do this I need to be able to see your shoulder, so…” he coughed slightly before continuing, “So I need you to remove your shirt.”

Your eyes widened, feeling a flush bloom on your chest and rise all the way up your face into your hairline. You knew he wasn’t going to be anything but the utmost gentleman and that he wasn’t doing this to take advantage of you, so you shouldn’t have felt as nervous as you were.“Oh, okay then,” you responded and you moved your good hand to start to unbutton your shirt.

“Here, allow me,” Ignis’ gloved hands replaced yours and slowly removed your shirt. For a moment, you thought his hands were shaking once they hit the last button, exposing your skin to the humid night air. You slid your good arm out of one sleeve and let the other half of your blouse fall off and slide to the floor. Ignis caught it and folded the shirt, placing it next on top of the sling, also removing his gloves, adding them to the pile as well.

With his right hand, he placed his palm at the juncture between your forearm and bicep, his thumb grazing the top of your forearm, bringing your arm to a full ninety-degree angle. “I need you to relax and just keep breathing for me, okay?” You nodded, inhaled slowly, and let out your breath, closing your eyes.

With one hand still grasping your forearm, you felt Ignis’ other hand start massaging at the muscles in your neck and upper shoulder, just gently squeezing and releasing the muscles there. You hadn’t realized how tense you were and you let out a soft little moan and subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“I need you to sit up straight for me, dear,” he murmured. You shifted upright as much as you could and thought for a moment...Wait, didn’t that sound just a little bit strangled coming from him?

Ignis continued gently massaging the muscles in your neck, and slowly moved down further and further down towards your shoulder. As he hit an extremely sore spot, you winced and dug your nails into his exposed forearm. “Relax,” he whispered, his capable fingers traveling down your deltoid and bicep, gently circling your shoulder joint, once, twice, three times.

And with a gentle gliding motion and a quiet pop, the relief was immediate; you let out a completely inappropriate and lewd moan of release as your shoulder popped back into place. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Ignis was looking everywhere but your eyes, his face flushed. Gently shifting in front of you, he pulled your arm forwards and to the side, exploring your range of motion.

“How does that feel?” he asked, his eyes meeting yours finally for the first time since you had removed your blouse.

“Much better, thank you, Ignis.” You reached over with your good arm to put the sling back on, but a muscle spasm in your back caused you to wince again. You tried to hide it but Ignis immediately picked up on your discomfort.

“Lay down on your stomach, Y/N,” Ignis instructed. Your confusion must have shown plainly on your face because Ignis let out a low chuckle. “You took quite a tumble; I just want to check and see if there are any other injuries we haven’t found yet. Perhaps there’s something we’ve missed because we were solely focused on your shoulder.” His words were clinical but there was something behind his eyes that you couldn’t parse, especially because his eyes stopped meeting yours once again.

But you trusted him. You reminded yourself again, that Ignis was not the type of man to take advantage of a risque situation like this. So you did as he asked and crawled your way up so you were fully in the center of the bed and laid down, relaxing your right arm and trying to not move it again.

Ignis sucked in a sharp breath, seeing the large long line of bruises already forming on your back from where the mesmenir’s large curved horn struck your back just to the right of your spine. It was quite possible that you had broken or cracked ribs and it was extremely lucky that it hadn’t struck you directly in your spine; otherwise, you could have been permanently paralyzed. His fingers trailed gently over the large bruise, heavily swollen and heated from the inflammation.

This time, it was you that sucked in a sharp breath; not from the pain, but from the sensation of Ignis’ soft calloused fingers brushing against your skin. You closed your eyes as you felt the bed shift and he gradually straddled his legs over your hips, resting lightly on top of you, not fully seated on you but enough that you could feel his body heat sinking into yours. Tender fingers grazed your shoulders and neck, pressing into your joints and along your bones, shifting down along your spine and testing each of your ribs. You winced every so often when he found a pressure point and he would take that moment to press the heel of his palm into that spot, rubbing circles into the area until he could feel your body relax under his ministrations.

Losing yourself in the sensations and relief he was pulling out of you, you let out soft little moans and noises; sometimes even short phrases of ‘oh yes’, ‘right there’, and ‘don’t stop’ falling from your lips. You barely even realized you were doing it until you felt Ignis shift on top of you, lifting his hips up and away from yours but not stopping with his nimble hands.

Ignis was eternally grateful for the fact that your eyes were screwed shut because he didn’t know if it was possible for him to blush even harder than he already was. He knew he didn’t have to do this, that he was most definitely overstaying his welcome in your room, with his hands groping your bared torso. And those noises you were making; did you know you were making them? Did you have any idea what those noises were doing to him? He bit back a groan as he felt his cock twitch within the confines of his slacks, and he knew he had to cut off his hip contact with you, at the risk of you catching his very obvious arousal. Ignis was honestly extremely surprised that you hadn’t noticed the tenting in his slacks when you laid down on the bed.

He rubbed the heels of his palms up and down your back on either side of your spine, slowly feeling for any inconsistencies in how your ribs met your spine. There were a few that he felt were out of alignment and with quick and practiced twists of his wrist, he felt the joints pop back into place, followed by moan after delicious moan; those ever more arousing noises that just went straight to his cock, quickly bringing him to full mast. The way he was leaned over your body would make it so easy for him to just latch his lips to that pulse point below your ear and make you melt even more under his ministrations. But, Astrals damn him, he just couldn’t do that to you in this vulnerable state. You trusted him and who was he to betray that trust?

You suddenly felt Ignis’ hands slow and stop, moving to rest on either side of your shoulders, his breathing somewhat labored just above your ear. Opening your eyes, you turned your face to see Ignis’ flushed cheeks and slightly sweaty forehead, his eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open, hair messy and falling into his eyes. You’d never seen him this disheveled and it was heavily arousing. And then your eyes scanned his body to the apex of his thighs and you let out a soft “oh” of surprise, seeing the raging erection pressing against his dress pants.

You slowly flipped over onto your back so you were facing Ignis, your sore arm draped over your stomach while your good arm reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Ignis…” you whispered, and his eyes snapped open, his expression mortified as he tried to clamber away from you. In a moment that was less than graceful, Ignis slid off the bed and snapped his legs shut, cutting off your view of the source of his embarrassment.

“Y/N, I a-apologize. I h-have overstayed my welcome and I should go.” You’d never heard Ignis stutter in the entire time you’d known him and to be quite honest, flushed, embarrassed, and aroused was a good look on him. Before he could even stand up to bolt out of the room like you knew he wanted to, you slid off the bed and crawled over to him, hands resting on his shaking knees.

“Ignis, you did nothing wrong,” you consoled him, brazenly letting your hands graze the outside of his thighs, nails lightly scratching up and down. “Thanks to you I can actually feel and move my arm again and damn your hands are magical. I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages.” You blushed a bit realizing that your noises must have caused his current predicament, removing your hands from his legs, and leaning back against the bed frame. “If it’s any consolation, I should be the one to apologize to you. It’s my fault we’re in this situation in the first place.”

Ignis quickly shook his head, “No, none of us could have ever imagined that the day’s events would play out how they did. I just…” He sighed, shifting so he was leaning back against the bed you’d both been laying on just moments before. “I feel like I’ve taken advantage of you in this situation and that’s not fair to you.”

You swallowed thickly, throwing caution to the wind. “It’s not taking advantage of anyone if it’s welcomed by the other person.” You felt Ignis stiffen slightly next to you, his head cocking in your direction and you decided to just plow on. “I mean, you’re perceptive. I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that I’ve got an inclination for you; even if it is only a silly little crush on my end. And if this predicament you’re in is any sign of reciprocation, I wouldn’t be unwilling to see where this...us could go.”

Ignis gave you a slightly incredulous look, concern coloring his features. “But you were injured today. I...gods I want you Y/N, but I would blame myself if I ended up hurting you even more.” He grazed the knuckles of his hand across your cheek and you could just see the concern in his eyes.

Your boldness having been rewarded once before, you decided to continue blazing forward. Swinging one leg over and seating yourself in his lap, you brushed your forehead against his, your lips just barely separated from his. “I won’t get hurt if you let me control the pace this time around. So, what do you say?”

Ignis let out a low whine and surged forward, his lips crashing into yours, hands moving up to grip your hips and grind his hard cock up against your clothed heat. Moaning into the kiss and the feeling of his hardened length against you, you opened your mouth, twining your tongues together. You kept your right arm close to your body, trying to keep it immobilized, your left hand carding your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly.

Ignis’ head tilted back breaking your kiss but pressing his chest closer to yours. You took the opportunity to attack his neck biting down on the long lines of his neck and collarbone, sucking and licking in equal turns, each individual kiss drawing a new moan every time your lips pressed against his skin. His hands slid up your sides reaching the hem of your bra and unhooking the back exposing your breasts to him. The night air hit your breasts, nipples pebbling almost immediately and you gasped, releasing Ignis from your lips which gave him the opportunity to attack your neck, your jaw, your collarbones, the peaks of your breasts before latching onto a pert nipple and sucking hard. You let out a lewd moan, grinding yourself down against his cock, one of his hands reaching up to squeeze your other breast, and the desire to get him naked surged over you.

Doing your best to not move your upper arm, you reached up to start undoing the buttons of Ignis’ silken purple shirt, eyes drinking in every inch of skin that was slowly exposed to you. Even if Ignis’ attention wasn’t focused on laving his tongue against your breasts, you would have grasped at the sight before you. With the way he’d carried you with no problems earlier in the day, you shouldn’t have been surprised at the musculature before your eyes. His pale skin looked like it was carved from the purest of marble, the crevasses, and mounds of muscle defined so perfectly that you could swear the Astrals had crafted his body themselves.

As you pushed the sleeves of his shirt of his shoulders, he slid his arms out of them, his lips attacked yours again and his fingers unbuttoned your pants, thrusting both of his hands in your underwear, cupping your ass and massaging the flesh there. Not one to be outmatched, you quickly unbuckled his belt and pants, reaching your hand in between your bodies to grasp his hardened member through his boxer briefs. He arched up into your touch, one of his hands moving between you as well, slipping his fingers against your wet heat, finding your clit and rubbing tiny circles against that nub of pleasure.

Now it was your turn to arch your back, moaning lewdly, Ignis attacking your breasts again with lips and tongue and teeth in equal measure. Soaked fingers found their way inside you, a thumb circling your clit making you buck into Ignis’ hands, your own tightening around his member as you continued to stroke him. Your body quickly started cresting to a peak and you continued bucking into his hand, chasing your release. You felt your inner walls clench and your orgasm overtook you, arching back so far that Ignis had to wrap an arm around your waist so you wouldn’t fall over backward. Riding out your climax on his fingers, you fell forward, your forehead resting against his neck, breath heaving.

You felt Ignis remove his fingers from your sex and shifting your face to look up at him, you watched as he slid his slick-soaked fingers into his mouth, his dark lust-blown eyes boldly meeting yours. You nearly came again from the sight of his tongue licking your essence off his long, lithe fingers, your jaw dropping slightly. “Exquisite,” he murmured before thrusting his hand into your hair and pulling you into an impassioned kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue.

Normally you would need a good fifteen minutes or so before a second round, but damn this man and the way he could rouse you so quickly for a second round. You slid out of his lap, shimmying yourself out of your jeans and panties and you watched as he kicked off his shoes and slid out of his slacks and underwear in one swift movement. Your eyes zeroed in on his cock as it sprung free, long and thick with a prominent vein on the underside, twitching slightly under your scrutiny.

You instinctively leaned down to grab his throbbing cock and lave your tongue up and down his thick length, but he stopped you. Cocking your head in an unspoken question, he responded, “I am, unfortunately, not going to last long darling. It’s already taking all my self-control to not take over and overwhelm you. I need you now, Y/N.”

Surging forward, you kissed him ferociously, all teeth and tongue and he fell backward to the ground pulling you with him. You slid your leg around his waist, feeling his cock throbbing and twitching beneath you. Breaking the kiss, you reached between you, pressing the tip of his cock to your entrance. “You’re sure about this Iggy?” you asked, nudging his nose with yours affectionately.

“Absolutely certain,” he replied, his voice husky and strained with lust. “And you, dearest?”

You gave him a small smirk before pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, slowly sliding his cock into your pulsing heat. “Positive,” you moaned out and leaned back up so you were sitting above him. Stabilizing your bad arm, your good hand pressed against his chest as you shifted your hips up and down experimentally. Not getting as good of leverage as you wanted, you looked down at him, “Grab my hips and help me out here?”

Ignis smiled gently and followed your directions, grasping your hips and thrusting into you from below. You let out a shuddering moan as his thrusts hit that spot inside you that made you see stars, your eyes rolling slightly into the back of your head. With Ignis taking the lead, you let your one good hand trail across his chest and abs, nails grazing against his side and obliques, watching his eyes as they kept darkening in his lust and desire, but also as they rolled back into his head when you tweaked at one of his nipples. You mentally cataloged each and every spot that made him shudder against you or made his pace of thrusts stutter against your hips.

You quickly felt your walls clenching against him in anticipation of your second orgasm; Ignis could tell and moved one of his hands from your hips to start circling your clit with his thumb again. Letting out a strangled scream, your climax caused your body to seize up, your nails digging into Ignis’ abs and in the throes of your orgasm, you felt Ignis stutter once, twice, three times and still within you, the pulsing of his cock and seed feverishly hot inside you.

With a gasping breath, you fell forward, Ignis catching you in his arms and gently shifting to your good side so you were both laying face to face on the hotel room floor, his cock slowly softening inside you. You both spent a few minutes just coming down from your collective high, pressing soft kisses on each other's cheeks, noses, and lips, basking in the afterglow of your....well, you wouldn’t call it ‘love-making’ per se, but this was definitely more than just a one time thing from the way he was cradling your body against his.

Pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, Ignis pulled out of you and lifted you up onto the bed, disappearing into the bathroom before bringing out a damp cloth to wash you down. He slipped his underwear back on and rummaged through a bag, pulling out your usual sleeping clothes and handing them to you. With his help, you were able to maneuver your way into your pajamas and the sling before climbing into the bed.

Ignis looked a little awkward, standing by your bed in his underwear like he was unsure whether to leave you or stay. You reached out your good hand, twitching your fingers in an invitation for him to join you in your bed. He hesitated for a moment before he decided to throw caution to the wind and slid underneath the blankets, his arms wrapping around your waist. Nuzzling your head under his chin, you hummed contentedly. And just before you drifted off to sleep, you heard Ignis mutter under his breath, “I’m never going to hear the end of this from Gladio.”


End file.
